Computer and data communications networks continue to proliferate due to declining costs, increasing performance of computer and networking equipment, and increasing demand for communication bandwidth. Communications networks—including wide area networks (“WANs”), local area networks (“LANs”), metropolitan area networks (“MANs”), and storage area networks (“SANS”)—allow increased productivity and use of distributed computers or stations through the sharing of resources, the transfer of voice and data, and the processing of voice, data and related information at the most efficient locations. Moreover, as organizations have recognized the economic benefits of using communications networks, network applications such as electronic mail, voice and data transfer, host access, and shared and distributed databases are increasingly used as a means to increase productivity. This increased demand, together with the growing number of distributed computing resources, has resulted in a rapid expansion of the number of installed networks.
As the demand for networks has grown, network technology has developed to the point that many different physical configurations presently exist. Examples include Gigabit Ethernet (“GE”), 10 GE, Fiber Distributed Data Interface (“FDDI”), Fibre Channel (“FC”), Synchronous Optical Network (“SONET”), Serial Attached SCSI (“SAS”), Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (“SATA”), and InfiniBand networks. These networks, and others, typically conform to one of a variety of established standards, or protocols, which set forth rules that govern network access as well as communications between and among the network resources. Typically, such networks utilize different cabling systems, have different characteristic bandwidths and typically transmit data at different speeds. Network bandwidth, in particular, has been the driving consideration behind much of the advancements in the area of high speed communication systems, methods and devices.
For example, the ever-increasing demand for network bandwidth has resulted in the development of technology that increases the amount of data that can be pushed through a single channel on a network. Advancements in modulation techniques, coding algorithms and error correction have vastly increased the rates at which data can be transmitted across networks. For example, a few years ago, the highest rate that data could travel across a network was at about one Gigabit per second. This rate has increased to the point where data can travel across various networks such as Ethernet and SONET at rates as high as 10 Gigabits per second, or faster.
As communication networks have increased in size, speed and complexity however, they have become increasingly likely to develop a variety of problems that, in practice, have proven difficult to diagnose and resolve. Such problems are of particular concern in light of the continuing demand for high levels of network operational reliability and for increased network capacity.
The problems generally experienced in network communications can take a variety of forms and may occur as a result of a variety of different circumstances. Examples of circumstances, conditions and events that may give rise to network communication problems include the transmission of unnecessarily small frames of information, inefficient or incorrect routing of information, improper network configuration and superfluous network traffic, to name just a few. Such problems are aggravated by the fact that networks are continually changing and evolving due to growth, reconfiguration and introduction of new network topologies and protocols. Moreover, new network interconnection devices and software applications are constantly being introduced and implemented. Circumstances such as these highlight the need for effective, reliable, and flexible diagnostic mechanisms.